Farley Fairfax (Earth-One)
Decades later, Jason Blood's apartment was robbed of Merlin's sword by the mysterious Phantom that lived in the sewers. The thief had eluded Police for years, yet Etrigan was the first to ever recover any of the missing property, but failed to stop the masked man. The Phantom was none other than Fairfax, who had a wax sculpture of Galatea in his hidden lair, constantly searching for a means to bring it to life. He returned to Blood's apartment the next night, but this time laid eyes on Glenda Mark. She was the splitting image of Galatea and he could not resist abducting her. He carried her to his sanctum and tried to convince her of her identity, but Glenda fought against him, tearing off his mask in the process. She screamed at the the grotesque sight underneath and Fairfax laughed at the irony, knowing it was Galatea that made him a monster. When the police search drew too close to his hideout, the Phantom whisked Glenda away to the old abandoned theatre in which he once performed. He set up the original props that Galatea had used in the ritual all those years ago and commanded Glenda to undo her curse. The Demon was able to track the Phantom down, and cast an illusion that allowed him to see the events of the past unfold. Etrigan witnessed Galatea summon the vile Soul Snatcher, and so Etrigan announced himself to Fairfax back in the present. To help Glenda, Etrigan agreed to restore Fairfax's face. The Demon summoned Asmodon, Seward of Satan, to ask the whereabouts of Galatea, only to discover she was dead. Despite Fairfax's despair, Etrigan summoned the sorceress' spirit using Glenda as a vessel for her soul. Galatea possessed the body, claiming she would break the curse. Fairfax agreed to let her work, and the witch performed the ritual again. In the dark vapours, Fairfax saw his old visage and rushed in to greet it. Etrigan entered after hearing a scream and banished the Soul Snatcher with his demon-flame. When the smoke cleared, Fairfax's appealing appearance had been restored, but with the return of his soul, the years rapidly caught up to him, and the old man died of shock. | Powers = * : The Soul Snatcher stole Fairfax's looks but the curse also meant he never aged. When the curse was broken and his soul returned, the years immediately caught up to him, and he died of old age. | Abilities = * : Fairfax was a famous stage actor. * : He could play the organ. * : The Phantom presumably sculpted the wax figure of Galatea. * : Fairfax stole Merlin's sword from Jason Blood's Apartment. * : The Phantom dispatched Jason, Randu, and Harry with ease and evaded several armed police. | Strength = * Though not quite superhuman, the Phantom possessed strength, speed, and agility that was a little above normal human levels. This, like the immortality, may be a result of the curse. | Weaknesses = * : Fairfax was robbed of his greatest asset when the Soul Snatcher replaced his handsome face with a grotesque visage he hid behind a mask. * : Fairfax was obsessive and delusional. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The Phantom is a clear pastiche of the Phantom of the Opera. * Farley's love interest, of whom he sculpted a likeness, is named Galatea, in reference to Pygmalion. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = None | DC = None | Recommended = | Links = }}